kuroko_no_basuke_fan_fictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
GoM.02- Spotkanie z asem
Nastolatek stał przy wejściu. Rozejrzął sie po sali po czym skupił swój wzrok na trójce pierwszaków z kolorowymi włosami. -A to co za klauny? -spytał as. -Klauny?! -wkurzyli się Akashi, Shiba i Aomura. -Nasi nowi członkowie głównego składu. -odrzekł Gentaro -Przyjmujecie takich słabeuszy do zespołu a potem dziwicie się, że nie jesteśmy wystarczajaco dobrzy. - stwierdził Shoichi Wkurzony Arata podszedł do niego i na niego spojrzał po czym rzekł. -Mówisz jakbyś był najlepszym zawodnikiem w tej szkole! -Bo jestem! -odpowiedział pewny siebie Takugami -Udowodnij! -stawił przed nim wyzwanie Arata. As popatrzył jeszcze raz na trójkę pierwszaków po czym wrednie się wyszczerzył. -Mecz jeden na trzech! -wykrzyczał Shoichi -Ja kontra wy! -Dajesz! -odpowiedział Shinnosuke -Mi pasi! -dodał Aki -Startuemy! -dopowiedział Arata -To będzie ciekawe. -stwierdził trener -Moment! -wykrzyczał kapitan -Zawsze przerywasz zabawe. -stwierdził Shoichi -Żeby nie było macie wszyscy uważać i obejść się bez kontuzji gracie do pięciu punktów i weźcie koszulki treningowe. -Kapitanie pozwalasz na coś takiego? -spytał się jeden z pierszaków -Klub Koszykarski jest od tego by grać w kosza, a im częściej sie gra tym lepszym się staje. -odpowiedział pewnie kapitan -Ale nawet Shoichi nie da rady trzem graczą na raz -stwierdził trener -Tamura, Akita zagracie razem z Shoichim thumb|Tamura Hatamatsu Numer: #20 Pozycja: Rozgrywający-Na serio? -spytał Tamura -Nie potrzebuje nikogo! -wykrzyczał Shoichi thumb|left|Akira Ryu Numer: #19 Pozycja: Środkowy-Przeciw trójce nie masz szans. -wtrącił Akita -Grrr! Dobra! -Shoichi odwrócił się po czym uniósł prawą rękę -zaczynamy? -Pewnie, załużcie tylko stroje treningowe i możecie grać -odpowiedział trener. Po kilku minutach na boisku, na przeciw siebie stali pierwszo i drugoroczni. Shinnosuke, Aki i Arata założyli pomarańczowe poliestry, natomiast Shoichi, Tamura i Akita zielone. Trener stanął pomiedzy nimi po czym zabarła głos. -Gracie do 5 punktów 3 na 3, roztawcie się. Arata był najwyższy spośród pierwszo rocznych więc poszeł na wybicie piłki, natomiast Akashi i Aki przeszli na druga stronę. Natomiast u drugorocznych do przejęcia piłki poszedł Akita. -A wiec zaczynamy! -Taihi podrzucił piłkę do góry po czym odszedł nieco do tyłu Piłkę wybił Arata w stronę Tamury i Akiego. Gdy Tamura odwrócił się nieco w strone Akiego, ten błysakiwcnzie przebiegł za jego plecy po czym drugą stroną złapał piłkę i ruszył pod kosz. Bardzo szybko kozłując Shiba znalazł się w polu rzutów za 2 pkt. Chwcyił piłkę po czym błyskawicznie podskoczył i chciał rzucić piłkę, jednak w tym momencie wyskoczył Shoichi i wybił piłkę z rąk Shiby. -Co?! -zdziwił się Aki -Powiedziałem, nie pokonacie asa! -odpowiedział Shoichi -Łap piłkę Tamura! -Oke! -odpoowiedział Tamura po czym szybko pobiegł w stronę piłki -Na to akurat nie pozwolę. -odpowiedział Shinnosuke, który błyskawicznie przejął piłkę przed Tamurą, i zaczął kozłować ją w stronę kosza. Widząc to Shoichi szybko odskoczył od Akiego po czym stanął na przeciw Shinnosuke. Akashi jednak zmienił szybko tempo biegu i kozłowania po czym się zatrzymał, ciągle kozłując, a po tym także wyprostował swoją postawę, by zasugerować, iż zaraz będzie chciał wykonać rzut. Gdy Shoichi się wyprostował i zaprzestał krycia w pozycji obronnej, Shinnosuke gwałtownie przyspieszył ruch i ominął Shoichiego, po czym podbiegł niedaleko kosza. Następnie złapał piłkę, wykonał pierwszy krok po czym z drugiego kroku wyskoczył i zrobił wsad. 0-1 dla pierwszaków. -Zwód przez zmianę tempa a potem błyskawicznie wsad w 1 klasie gimnazjum?! -powiedział zaskoczony Shoichi, który chwilę potem się uśmiechnął -Zapowiada się ciekawy mecz! -Ładnie Shinnosuke! -pogratulował Aki -Ale następny punkt obieucje, że ja zdobęde! -Dzięki! -odpowiedział Shinnosuke -Trzymam za słowo! -Pierwszak ominał Shoichiego?! -mówił sobie w myślach Gentaro zaskoczony poziomem nowych członków 1 składu. -Akita wznawiaj grę! Szybko! -wykrzyczał Shoichi Akita bez mrugniecia okiem chwycił piłkę i rozpoczął grę spod kosza. Podał do Tamury, na którego czekał już Arata. -Nie przejdziesz! -Aomura rozłorzył szeroko ręce po czym przybrał pozycje obronną -I nie zamierzam! -uśmiechnął się nieco wrednie po czym rzucił piłkę daleko do tyłu. Piłka wleciała jednak prosto w ręce Akity. Akita błyskawicznie zaczął kozłować. Gdy dotarł na połowę boiska odbił piłkę o podłogę tak, że poleciala ona do Shoichiego. Shoichi błyskawicznie zaczął kozłować po czym w szybkim tępie znalazł się pod koszem. -Nie przejedziesz! -wykrzyczeli Aki i Shinnosuke, którzy błyskawicznie pojawili się przed asem. -Na serio? -odpowiedział im ironicznie Shoichi, który podskoczył. Akashi i Shiba podskoczyli wraz za swoim rywalem, po czym okazało się iż była ot tylko zmyłka, gdyż Shoichi przeszedł obok dwóch obrońców, następnie podskoczył i wykonał wsad. 1-1. -Skubaniec! -stwierdził Aki -Spoko, odbijemy sobie! -uspokoił kumpla Shinnosuke -Wątpie. -powiedział szyderczo Shoichi po czym oddalił się nieco od kosza. Shinnosuke wznowił grę, błyskawicznie podał do Araty, któy zaczał kozłować. Na jego drodze pojawili się jednak Tamura i Akita. Arata podał piłkę do niedaleko stojącego Akiego, na którego ruszył Tamura, a Akita nadal krył Arate, gdyż wiedział, że chcieli oni zrobić zwód przez podanie. Jednak gdy Aki dostal piłkę błyskawicznie podał ją do Shinnosuke, który ruszył w stronę kosza. Błyskawicznie wyskoczył by zrobić wsad, jednak został zablokowany przez Shoichiego. -Co?! -zdziwił się Shinnosuke -Mówiłem! -wtrącił Shoichi Tamura przechwycił piłkę, po czym jak Shinnosuke i Shoichi opadli na ziemię, a as ominął Akashiego, Hatamatsu błyskawicznie podał piłkę do Takugamiego, który błyskawicznie podbiegł do kosza, wyskoczył po czym wykonał between the leg. 2-1 dla drugoklasistów. thumb|200px-Oto jest moc asa! -wykrzyczał Shoichi -Arogant. -stwierdził Aki -Racja, ale trzeba mu przyznać jest niezły. -odpowiedział Shinnosuke -Dobra. Damy radę, może Shoichiego nie mozemy zatrzymać, ale wystarczy, że będizemy zdobywac punkty. -dopowiedział Arata -Aye! -zgodzili się Akashi i Shiba Aki wznowił grę podając do Shinnosuke, ten szybko poleciał pod kosz, jednak drogę zastawił mu Shoichi, a tuż za nim Tamura i Akita. -Nie przejdziesz! -wykrzczał Takugami -I nie zamierzam odpowiedział spokojnie Akashi, po czym rzucił piłkę do Araty -Wsadź to! Arata złapał piłkę po czym podskoczył i wsadził błyskawicznie piłkę do kosza. 2-2 -Się wię i prosze bardzo! -odpowiedział ucieszony Aomura. -O tak! -wykrzyczał uradowany Aki. Tamura szybko wznowił grę, jednak zaskoczony tym iż Pierwszoklasiści są w stanie robić wsady i zwody niecelnie rzucił piłkę w stronę Akity, którą przejał Aki. Aki błyskawicznie podał piłkę do Araty na którym skupił się Shoichi, Arata jednak błyskawicznie oddał piłkę Shibie, który podbiegł do kosza i wykonał celny rzut. 3-2 -Ładnie Aki! -pochwalił Shibe, Arata -Oby tak dalej! -dodał Shinnosuke -Przepra... -rzekł do Shoichiego i Akity, Tamura -W porzą... -chiał odpowiedzieć Akita, jednak przerwał mu Shoichi -Przymknij się! Po prostu zdobywajcie kosze i tyle! Wznawiaj! Tamura szybko wziął piłkę po czym, tym razem, perfekcyjnie podał do Akity, który zroibł obród o 180 stopni i podał piłkę do Shoichiego, który ruszył w stronę kosza pierwszaków. -Broni wszyscy trzej! -wykrzyczał Shinnosuke -Tak jest! -ustawili się Aki i Arata Shoichi chwycił piłkę po czym wyskoczył do góry, a wraz za nim wyskoczyli Shinnosuke, Aki i Arata tworząc razem niesamowity blok. Shoichi jednak wysoko rzucił piłkę, sprawiając iż zanim cała czwórka opadła na ziemię piłka już wpadła do kosza. 3-3. W momencie kiedy Aki chciał wznowić grę, zabrzmiał dzwonek szkolny. -Co jest? -spytał się podirytowany Aki -No cóż drugiego dnia jest ten szczególny dzień, gdzie przez 3 pierwsze lekcje są poświęcone na zapisy do klubów, a czas ten własnie minął. -odpowiedział zmieszanym pierwszakom Gentaro -ŻE CO?! -wydarli się Akashi, Aki i Arata po czym padli -Hyhyhy! -roześmiał się nieco Shoichi -No nic dokończymy kiedy indziej. -powiedział po czym przetarł swoją twarz ręcznikiem, i wyszedł. -Nara! -Co za koleś! -stwierdził wkurzony Arata -No! -potwierdził Aki -Tak czy siak, to korzystny dla nas wynik. -wtrącił Shinnosuke -O czym ty? -spytał Shiba -Pewnie o tym, ze gdybyśmy dłużej grali, przegralibyśmy czyż nie? -wysunął tezę Aomura -Aye. -odpowiedział Akashi -Tak może narazie jest najlepiej. -Tak czy siak gratuluje wam, Shinnosuke, Aki, Arata witam w Pierwszym Składzie! -powiedział pokrzepiająco Souma -Aaaa! -wykrzyczała trójka nastolatków. Mecz z asem zakonczył się dla przyszłych geniuszy remisem. Oto początek histroii Generacji Magów! Czytajcie dalej GoM.03- Stroje i zapowiedź Kategoria:Seria Generation of Mages Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika AdiFire